Shadowsn and Spiders
by KailynC
Summary: Spider Man always saves the citizens of NY byt what happens when another hero starts to save their lives as well? will they conflict?team up? R&R please


-Shadows and Spiders-  
  
I do not own the characters Spider Man, Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, or any other character featured in the movie or comic, but I do own Shadow, Zoe, Kei, Mark, Mrs. Harrison. If any referenc eto a person that I own is already owned by another owner I am sorry, but I thought up Shadow for my story.   
  
  
  
-The New Girl-  
  
Peter sat and socialized with his friend sitting behind him. "Did you hear that we're getting a new student?" he said. "Yeah, shes supposed to be really really smart" "Smarter than Peter Parker?" Zoe asked from behind him. The bell rang and the 3 poured out of the classroom. "So, Peter you going to come with us tontie?" Zoe asked, taking her arm in his. "Uh sure" he said to his friend. Zoe was one of the sweetest friends he had in his college. she had soft blondish brown hair and wore rectangle thin glasses, was pale skinned and had happy blue eyes. She was one of his best friends at college as a matter of fact. They walked out the doors and headed to the local fast food hangout place, Freddie's Fry Palace. A girl bumped into Peter oon their way. "Excuse me" Peter said, but the girl said nothing. "hmm" Peter said as the walked in the doors of the Fry Palace. Eventually the 3 friends went off home and Peter surveyed the streets as SpiderMan. A girl in black flashed by him within a second. His instincts told him she wasnt crime, but she was something, but couldnt put his finger on it. No fighting to protect people that nite, so Peter headed in. The Next morning at school in his Science class, the teacher decalred that there was a new student today. The class paid attention as a tall girl with brown hair walked in, it up n a high ponytail with long bangs pulled down in the front, she wasn't pale nor dark but fair, her face looked liek it was painted on a porcelin doll, her lips with a magental pink fill, her eyes were green with silver shadow and he red hi-lites shown ehn the light shined on her long hair. "This is Alexzandra Hayes everyone" the teacher introduced. Teh classmates waved some in intrest soem couldnt care less. "Go take a seat by Peter" the teacher said as she pointed to Peter. Alexz nodded as she headed over and tossed her dark blue/green book bag down at the floor. Peter looked at the patches on it Things like "Drama Queen" were on it and then he noticed there was a patch/stich on that read "Spider-Man" her voice snapped him back to attention. "Are you going to pay attention or stare at my backpak the entire class Peter." she said. Zoe tilted her black glasses down her nose and looked onward at Alexz" what are you lookin at?" Alexz shot at her as Zoe looked on to the board by the teacher. "She dosnt seem very shy to me" Mark said to Zoe. Then Mark heard a bubblepop in his ear and turned around to see Kei. "Kei your late" the teacher said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Harrison, it wont happen again" the brunette said with a cute look on her face. She took her seat next to Mark. "You said that the last 5 times Kei" he said. Alexz looked back and smiled at Kei. Kei smiled back. eventually the class ended and Kei waited for Alexz outside with Mark and Zoe and Peter. "Hey Kei!"Alexz said. "Al, sup?" Kei said as she fived Alexz low. "You 2 know each other" Peter said. "Duh, she's like only my cousin" Alexz said rolling her eyes as She headed off with Mark and Kei to their car. "She dosnt seem very friendly to me" Zoe said. "Well she's new maybey she will warm up later" Peter said as the 2 of them walked back to their aprtments. SpiderMan started his daily walk again hours later and passed the window and noticed that it was Alexz, sge was making faces in the mirror while styling her hair. he saw the Spider-Man poster on her wall next to the mirror and on the shelf next to it, a few dolls of some sort with a japanese symbol on a wall scroll above her bed which he could only see half of. Just then he heard a scream and followed the sound and traced it to the one and only, Mary Jane Watson. He drop kicked the guy who had Mary Jane slammed against the wall and trhew him into the alleyway opening out to the sidewalk and grabbed MJ and whisked her away quickly to her home. MJ hugged him for what seemed liek ever to him, and both never wanted to let go. Alexz turned to the scene and rolled her eyes behind her dark sunglasses. "I'm never going to save anyone if he keeps showing up" she thought to herself as she walked by, Spider-Man pikced up the sound of heels clickoing on concrete close by. He couldnt see anything but knew something was there. Alexz blended in with the darkness and within a second, disappeared.  
  
  
The next day, Peter passed the auditorium and heard something from it he slightly peeked in to see Alexz jsut spinning around and dancing freely as if she were in a famous movie. She stopped and pretended to take a bow, her dark bangs falling into her mysterious eyes. She moved so gracefully as if she could never be caught. Silently she spun and spun and then Peter realized she stopped and was walking towards the doors. He ran off just in time as she opened the door he was out. "Anybody there?" she said lookeing back and forth. She grabbed her backpak and headed off to class humming songs to herself.  
She took her seat next to Peter as usual. "Today we are ging to learn and expierience how electricity is also realted with chemicals, we will be using the method that Michael Faraday used. Your desks are already set up for you woth a sheet of instructions to follow. If you have any questions raise your hand and I will come to you to answer." Mrs. Harris said as she walked by Kei and popped a bubble Kei blew. "No Gum during lab and expieriments Kei." She said. "Yes ma'm" Kei said as she swallowed her gum. Mrs. Harris turned around and Kei went in her backpak and pulled out another stick and put it in her mouth and began to chew" "You dont liek to listen do you?" Peter said. "No one said she had to" Alexz said as she mixed the chemicals. "Cool it killer" Kei said as she handed Alexz a stick and Alexz put it in her mouth and started to chew it as well. "Now the next step" Peter satred to say as he realized Alexz was already answering the questions on the sheet. "Hey Alexz, do you wanna come to the Fry Palace with us after school?" Zoe asked nicely. "No I have stuff to do" she replied "Oh, maybey some other time" Zoe suggested. Alexz sat ehre and popped a bu bble as peter wa sabout to ask her something. "Its finished braniac" Alexz said. "How" I work unlike some people" she replied. The bell rang soon and they all poured out again. Peter got ho me and did his homework and called MJ. "MJ, can you help me here?" he asked. "sure peter what do you need?" she asked. "Well there's this new girl and I dont know what her problem is with me. I am nice to her adn all she is is just nasty to me. She's fine with Kei and Mark, but mean with me and Zoe" he stated. "Hmmm well did you ever ask her whats your poroblem with me? maybey if you asked she woupld explain" MJ suggested. "By the way Spiderman saved me again last night" she said her voice rising a little bit. "Oh?" he asked. "Yeah, and he carried me home" she said in a daze. "Oh listen to me yapping about Spiderman again" she said with a laugh "its ok MJ, I understand" he said to her. "Thanks for helping me MJ I'll try asking tomorrow" he said. "Your welcome Peter Parker, any time" she said as they hung up their phones. "Now to patrol again" he said as he stepped out and sesned someone in toruble.  
  
The girl had her arm around the victims neck and in the other hand held his gun. SpiderMan saw this girl keep him in that position as the police cars came from arund the corner. She was wearing a short black dress with a rose in the middle of the top, she had black stockings on with black hi heels on, a black rose in her hair and balck sunglasses and black gloves. Her hair was dark, the only thig visible were red streaks. He quickly slinged himself over and down. "Here let me help you" he said. "No thanks Spidey I got him, but thanks anyway" she said as the police took him away into the car. "Excuse me miss but what is your name?" the police officer asked. "SpiderMan do you know her?" another officer asked. He didnt speak. "You can call me Shadow." He wrote her Name down as Spiderman looked around. She was gone. Like a Shadow in the night. 


End file.
